Tierra de hadas, guerras y elfos
by marupies
Summary: En la tierra de las hadas estalló la guerra. El Bien contra el Mal. Necesitan de la ayuda del elegido para vencer, pero ¿quién es? ¿podrá ayudarlos? Parejas: RobStar, BBRae, Cy? CAPITULO 13 UP! R&R!
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Ya nada era, ni será, como antes. En Lórothien, el país de las hadas y los elfos, acechaba el Mal. El cielo, antes celeste y brillante, ahora ahogaba la felicidad de los habitantes con sus nubes borrascosas. La guerra entre los espíritus malignos y las hadas y los elfos había comenzado. Era sabido que las tropas del rey del Mal, Sidor, se encaminaban hacia Lórothien.

--------------------------------------------------------------¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rey de Lórothien discutía con los magistrados del reino la mejor táctica de defensa.

-Creo que será mejor colocar a los elfos arqueros en la zona oeste, para proteger la Gran Universidad de la Sabiduría- Comentó uno de los magistrados.

-Sin embargo, yo creo que lo mejor será destinarles el sector sur, para que eviten la entrada al reino- Replicó un magistrado petiso y regordete

Entonces, todas las personas presentes comenzaron a discutir. El rey dejó escapar un suspiro y miró por la ventana del palacio. ¿Qué sería de su reino¿Vencería por primera vez Sidor a su reino? Estas y mil preguntas más se cruzaban por la cabeza del rey.

Detrás de la puerta de servicio, entró una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos color caramelo. Sin que nadie lo notara se acercó al rey.

-Padre- Llamó la pequeña

-Dime princesita- Respondió el rey

-Quizás esta vez si se cumpla la profecía, quizás ahora sí sea hora de buscar al elegido

El rey miró a los ojos de su hija y notó la determinación y la esperanza que había en ellos.

-Si tu crees que esa persona nos podrá ayudar, dejo todo en tus manos para que lo localices y lo traigas hasta aquí- Suspiró el rey

-No te preocupes padre, traeré al elegido y venceremos a Sidor. No te decepcionaré-

* * *

Bien, hasta acá es la introducción. Espero que les haya gustado. Parece que no tiene nada que ver con los Teen Titans pero, todo a su tiempo! Próximamente llega el primer capítulo.

Capítulo 1: En busca del elegido

La hija del rey se lanza a la búsqueda del elegido, guiándose de la profecía, pero ¿quién será el elegido?

La hija del rey se encontrará con más de una sorpresa al descubrir quién es el elegido.

Hasta pronto!

Y por favor opinen!

Maru


	2. La búsqueda

Bueno, seguimos con la historia. Hasta ahora…

La hija del rey (todavía no se sabe el nombre….) salió en busca del elegido, pero ¿con qué sorpresas se encontrará¿será cierta la profecía?

Avisos:

N/A: Significa "Nota de la autora"

"…": Significan los pensamientos

-…-: Significan los diálogos

Empezamos…

* * *

**¿El elegido?**

Se observaba a lo lejos un reino encantado, donde vivían miles de hadas y elfos. Pero una joven se alejaba del reino para llegar a un árbol del bosque. No era un árbol común. Era mágico. Era más alto y ancho que los demás. Tenía una copa con hojas verdes y doradas que brillaban con los rayos del sol que hoy no se asomaban.

La joven se acercó y sonrió. Recordaba tantas historias sobre aquel bello árbol. Dio un paso más hacia delante. Extendió una mano y pudo sentir el suave calor que desprendía el tronco del árbol. Se acercó un poco más. Percibió el dulce aroma a savia. Cerró los ojos y su mano hizo contacto con el tronco.

Todo sucedió rápidamente. La joven fue succionada por un torbellino de colores, olores y aromas. Sintió como sus pies dejaban la tierra para aventurarse a lo desconocido. Daba vueltas y más vueltas. No podía abrir los ojos, y no lo deseaba.

Y tan rápido como comenzó, terminó todo. Pero ya no se encontraba en el Bosque de los Elfos, cerca del árbol mágico. Estaba en una ciudad. En París, para ser precisos.

Abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Debería ser la Tierra. El árbol, supuestamente era un portal hacia la Tierra. La Tierra de los humanos.

No se acostumbraba a la cantidad de edificaciones, personas, y cosas que había. Era muy ruidoso y se sentía ajena a todo ese ajetreo. Dio unos pasos y un hombre la golpeó en el hombro.

-Fíjate por donde vas!- Exclamó muy aireado

La joven lo miró y trató de comprender lo que le acababa de decir. No, no hablaban el mismo idioma. Pero ella iba a encontrar al elegido sin importar como.

Y comenzó su búsqueda…

Viajo de París a Tokio. Allí siguió buscando sin éxito. De Tokio se dirigió a Grecia. De allí a México. De allí a Chile….

Buscó y buscó pero ninguna de todas las miles de personas que veía y conocía le parecía la indicada. No acuerdo a lo que decía la profecía.

Recorrió toda Europa, Asia, África y Oceanía sin éxito. De América le quedaban pocos lugares por visitar.

Estaba viajando en un micro. Miraba por la ventanilla mientras el viento revolvía sus dorados cabellos. Cerró los ojos. ¿Y si no encontraba al elegido? "Quizás la profecía estaba equivocada" Pensó algo decepcionada.

Un repentino sacudón la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había llegado. Se levantó y por el pasillo del micro se dirigió a la salida. Bajó del micro y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una ciudad no muy grande pero era menos bulliciosa que las que había visitado antes. En un costado de la terminal de autobuses había un cartel

"BIENVENIDOS A JUMP CITY"

Era una pena que no pudiera entender el idioma…

-Mira mami, la niña está disfrazada!- Exclamó un niño de no más de 5 años señalando el atuendo de la hija del rey.

Ella no puedo entender lo que decía, pero vio que señalaba su ropa. Desentonaba un poco con lo que vestían las demás personas de todas las ciudades que había visitado. Llevaba puesta la ropa de su tierra natal: Un vestido largo y del blanco más puro. En la cintura tenía atado una cinta dorada cuyos lazos caían desprolijamente sobre la pollera del vestido. En los pies tenía unas sandalias de la plata más pura.

Sonrió. Mirarse, y mirar la ropa que traía puesta le recordaba a Lórothien.

De repente escuchó unos gritos en la lejanía. Luego, un gran estruendo. Dirigió su vista al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y vio que miles de personas corrían despavoridamente alejándose de algo o alguien.

Se acercó al origen del revuelo.

Había un gran monstruo marrón, con manchas verdes que escupía ácido. Estaba rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

En eso vio a un grupo de jóvenes. Dos estaban corriendo. Pero las mujeres volaban. Era increíble. No sabía que los humanos pudieran volar. Creía que solo las hadas eran capaces de elevarse. Luego observó un elefante verde que estaba corriendo para embestir a la criatura destructora.

-Ataquen Titanes!- Gritó uno de los jóvenes que venían corriendo

Y comenzó la lucha.

La hija del rey miraba asombrada la lucha que se estaba desarrollando ante de sus ojos. Observaba cada movimiento, cada ataque, cada embestida. No podía creer que los humanos tuvieran esas capacidades.

El monstruo verde, derrotado, cayó al suelo y se desintegró.

Entonces, la hija del rey, reparó en uno de los integrantes del extraño grupo.

Y encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Mejor dicho, a quien estaba buscando…

* * *

¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? 

No me quedó tan mal. En el próximo capítulo se van a dar a conocer un montón de cosas. Pero por favor opinen!

Capítulo 2¿El elegido?

La hija del rey se acerca al grupo de jóvenes y cree haber encontrado a quien buscaba, pero ¿es realmente el elegido¿será quien ayude a Lórothien a vencer a Sidor? Para poder averiguarlo, la hija del rey (ya pronto se va a saber el nombre) deberá probar que esa persona es el elegido…

Bueno, dejen sus comentarios!

Hasta luego!

Maru


	3. ¿El elegido?

Hey! Hola a todos!

Me gustaría recibir más opiniones…. Pero bueno, sigo escribiendo.

Hasta ahora…

La hija del rey parece haber encontrado al elegido¿será el correcto? Tendrá que hacer alguna prueba para demostrarlo…

Reviews:

Sólo recibí uno, pero bueno…

Nellinda: Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado la historia, acá está el próximo capítulo!

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

"…": Pensamientos

-…-: Diálogos

Empieza…

* * *

**¿El elegido?**

Y si, creía haberlo encontrado. Parecía ser ese el ser descrito por la profecía. Podía sentirlo en el aura del ser. Si, casi podía ver las alas de insecto multicolores que sobresalían de su espalda, como las de las hadas…

Era un aura pura, inocente, amable. Sin resentimientos, rebosante de amor, sonrisas y mucha, mucha amistad.

La joven miró perpleja al ser. Sus dorados ojos se posaron en cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes Titanes, después de derrotar a Plasmus, notaron entre la multitud alborotada a una joven bastante extraña, que los observaba atónita.

-Eh…¿De dónde salió esa chica?- Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Buena pregunta. Parece que salió de un cuento de hadas- Respondió Cyborg analizando la vestimenta de la chica

Analizaron mejor a la joven. Era de mediana estatura, y su piel era blanca como la porcelana. El sol le arrancaba destellos color oro a sus dorados cabellos. Vestía un largo vestido del blanco más puro y tenía una cinta dorada atada en la cintura. Sus ojos eran tan dorados como su cabello. Tenía una mirada curiosa y llena de esperanza.

-¿Cuento de hadas¿Cómo los cuentos de las jóvenes Cenicienta y la Durmiente Bella?-Inquirió Starfire

-La Bella Durmiente Star…y si, como esos- Respondió un joven enmascarado

-Quizás necesite ayuda, y lo único que estamos haciendo es observarla- Observó Raven

Todos la miraron. ¿Raven estaba ofreciendo ayuda?

-Bueno, sólo quiero volver a la Torre para poder leer y meditar un rato. No me miren así- Respondió con voz monótona.

Los Titanes se acercaron a la muchacha.

-Hola, soy Robin el líder de los jóvenes Titanes. Pareces perdida¿te podemos ayudar en algo?- Se presentó Robin

La muchacha no respondió. No entendía el lenguaje. Además seguía mirando al ser que supuestamente era el elegido.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Cyborg

-Llamando a la chica rara. Aquí Tierra¿me escucha?-Dijo Chico Bestia imitando a una base espacial

La muchacha lo miró extrañada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Evidentemente esos humanos intentaban comunicarse

-Es evidente que está joven no habla nuestro idioma…De hecho ni siquiera creo que sea de por aquí…- Dijo misteriosamente Raven

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no crees que sea de por aquí?- Inquirió Robin

-Que no parece que sea de este planeta…- Respondió Raven analizando con la mirada a la joven.

De repente la chica dio un paso hacia delante y se acercó a Starfire quien ajena a toda la conversación sólo había estado observando el atuendo de la muchacha. Todos se sobresaltaron. La joven extendió una mano y la posó sobre la frente de Star. Starfire pudo sentir la calidez de su mano y cerró los ojos. Luego, la joven colocó su otra mano sobre su propia frente. Star sintió un suave cosquilleo que le subió desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Luego la joven retiró la mano. Star abrió los ojos.

Todos habían observado esta extraña conducta y miraron esperando que sucediera algo.

Entonces, la joven tomó aire y dijo:

-Hola humanos, mi nombre es Ireth (N/A: jeje, ese es mi nombre en élfico) y vengo de la Tierra de las Hadas y los Elfos-

Los Titanes tardaron unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar. ¿La Tierra de los Elfos, eso no existía.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales los Titanes observaban a la recién llegada, y ella los observaba a ellos esperando una respuesta, alguien habló

-Ahhhhhhh…….Ya entiendo!-Exclamó Chico Bestia

Los Titanes y la joven lo miraron extrañados

-Si si…..Vamos chicos, ya me di cuenta!- Repitió Chico Bestia

-A ver, señor inteligente, explícate porque a todos nos gustaría saber de qué te diste cuenta- Replicó Raven con voz monótona y un poco irritada

-Esto es todo una broma que me tendieron. Es decir, llamar a una chica con ropa rara, decirle que diga que es de otro mundo, que es un "elfnoseque" y hacermelo creer. Pero ya ven, no soy tan tonto como creían!- Rió triunfante Chico Bestia

Raven le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se dirigió a la chica

-Entonces¿Ireth? Em….¿Eres un elfo?-

-De hecho, humana, soy mitad elfo, mitad hada. Mi padre es un elfo y mi madre es un hada- Explicó Ireth

Todos se hallaban en silencio. Star miraba maravillada a la joven

-Entonces, las hadas existen!- Exclamó feliz – ¿De que cuento eres tú?- Preguntó

-Disculpa humana pero no te entiendo- Respondió con una mirada confundida

-Oh, no, no te preocupes. Yo soy Robin, lider de los jóvenes Titanes. Ellos son Cyborg- dijo señalando al chico mitad hombre, mitad robot – Chico Bestia- prosiguió señalando al pequeño verde – Raven –dijo mostrando a la joven de mirada cansada y cabello violeta- y Starfire- terminó Robin señalando a la alienígena

-Oh…Un placer- Dijo Ireth clavando sus ojos dorados en cada uno de los integrantes

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?- Preguntó Cyborg

La joven giró lentamente la cabeza ymiró los ojos en Cyborg

-Cyborg¿verdad?. Bueno, estoy aquí en una misión muy importante. Mi tierra, Lórothien, está en guerra con las fuerzas del mal, lideradas por Sidor. Mi pueblo esta vez está muy débil para vencer a los espíritus malignos. Pero hace mucho, se creó una profecía que decía que un habitante de la tierra de los humanos era el Elegido para ayudar a las hadas y a los elfos a vencer a Sidor. El Elegido sería una persona pura, carente de maldad, con un corazón bondadoso y creyente de la magia. Estoy aquí para buscar al Elegido y llevarlo conmigo a Lórothien.- Explicó Ireth

Los Titanes quedaron muy callados. Entonces esa tierra existía y estaba en peligro.

-Bueno, auque no encuentres al Elegido, nosotros te podemos ayudar- Ofreció Robin

-Muchísimas gracias, de todos modos, creo que ya encontré al Elegido…-Dijo misteriosamente Ireth. Sus ojos recorrieron los alrededores y se volvieron a posar en los Titanes

-Oh, bueno, de todas formas te ayudaremos. Cuantos más seamos, mejor- Dijo Cyborg sonriendo

-Y¿quién es el Elegido?- Preguntó Chico Bestia

Ireth miró a Chico Bestia, luego a Raven, a Robin, a Cyborg y por último a Starfire. Suspiró y dijo

-El Elegido es…

* * *

Me encanta el suspenso!

Pero igualmente creo que por los datos que dejé ya se dieron cuenta quién es el Elegido. Y si no, en el próximo capítulo se van a enterar.

Capítulo 3: Corazón puro, sonrisa contagiosa

Ireth les dice a los Titanes el nombre del Elegido, y todos se llevan un gran sorpresa. ¿Será esa persona? Ireth confía en el corazón de ese ser, y lo pondrá a prueba

Bueno, antes de irme una pequeña encuesta:

¿Quién creés que será el Elegido?

Dejen sus respuestas cuando opinan

Hasta luego!

Maru


	4. Corazón bondadoso, sonrisa contagiosa

Bueno, acá estoy!

Sé que se quedaron con ganas de saber quién es el Elegido. Así que lean!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus opiniones!

FaysFafa: Estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia! De hecho estoy tratando de escribir un capítulo por día, pero bueno…

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

"…": Pensamientos

-…-: Diálogos

Empezamos…

* * *

_-Y ¿quién es el Elegido?- Preguntó Chico Bestia_

_Ireth miró a Chico Bestia, luego a Raven, a Robin, a Cyborg y por último a Starfire. Suspiró y dijo_

_-El Elegido es…_

Ireth tenía la mirada perdida. No respondía. Parecía que en sus ojos había un gran incendio pues el dorado estaba siendo invadido por un anaranjado.

-……¿Y?- La apuró Chico Bestia

La joven salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a Chico Bestia

-Bien, pues el Elegido…Mejor dicho la Elegida es….la humana a la que ustedes llaman Starfire-

Las mandíbulas de los Titanes cayeron al suelo. ¿Star la Elegida?

Star había abierto bien grandes los ojos. ¿Ella era la Elegida? No podía ser…

-¿S-segura que es Star?- Preguntó no muy convencido Cyborg

-Si- La seguridad en la voz de la chica les dio a entender que no había dudas. Star era la elegida

Robin miró a Ireth y luego a Star. Vio como el viento movía sus cabellos. Star, la Elegida….Un gran deber….Salvar a Lórothien. No le cabían dudas de que Star era la Elegida. Pensó en su corazón: Tan bondadoso, carente de maldad, ingenuo, inocente…

Unas voces lejanas lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Entonces¿si Star es la Elegida, nosotros también podremos ayudar?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Por supuesto que si. Ustedes son amigos de la Elegida, por lo tanto tienen en algún lugar de sus corazones la misma bondad y amor que llenan el de ella- Respondió Ireth mirando a todos los Titanes y sonriendo al mirar a Raven

Raven se dio cuenta de eso y desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura esa chica de que ella no era malvada? Su padre era un demonio, por lo tanto ella también lo era. "Esas son las clases de dudas que hacen vacilar hasta al más valiente" Una voz dijo en la cabeza de Raven.

Raven abrió los ojos. ¿Quién le hablaba?

'No te asustes Raven, los elfos podemos comunicarnos mediante la mente" Susurró la misma voz

-Ireth- Murmuró Raven

La joven elfa sonrió. Era una sonrisa honesta, sin maldad.

Los chicos estaban discutiendo.

Chico Bestia preguntaba por qué no era él el Elegido. Robin y Cyborg trataban de hacerle entender que Star era la única persona que conocían que tuviera una personalidad tan dulce y gentil. Star escuchaba la discusión y se sonrojaba cada vez que Robin decía algo bueno sobre ella.

Ireth y Raven mirando la escena decidieron intervenir.

-Suficiente- Dijo en voz baja, amenazadora y cortante Raven. Eso fue suficiente para hacer callar a todos. Y hubiera sido suficiente para haber callado a toda la humanidad.

-Pero, pensé que el Elegido debía ser humano- Dijo Cybrog dirigiéndose a Ireth

-Oh… No necesariamente. La profecía aclara que debe estar en la Tierra de los Humanos, pero en ningún momento aclara que debe serlo…- Aclaró Ireth

-Oh… Buen punto- Dijeron los Titanes

Todos miraron a Star. Entonces su amiga era la Elegida. No la dejarían sola, lucharían con ella y por ella hasta el final, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Ireth dio un paso hacia Starfire.

-Querida Elegida. Tú serás quien ayude a Lórothien a vencer a Sidor y a sus fuerzas del mal. Te ruego que aceptes mi invitación de venir a mi tierra. Pero antes, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría quedarme unos días en tu tierra- Dijo suavemente Ireth. No podía creer que había encontrado a la Elegida. Debería quedarse unos días en esa tierra para comprobar que su idea de que Starfire era la Elegida era correcta. Además debía avisarle a su padre que la ayuda estaba en camino

-Por supuesto que acepto tu invitación, joven extraña. Además estaría inmensamente contenta si te quedas unos días en nuestro hogar, pero…- Dudó Starfire

-Dime Elegida¿qué pone en duda tus palabras?- Preguntó preocupada Ireth

-Me gustaría que no te dirijas a mi con tanto respeto…M-me hace sentir…extraña- Terminó tímidamente Star, por miedo a que Ireth se enfadara.

-Oh! No hay ningún problema, señorita!- Exclamó alegre la joven

-¿Qué tal si sólo la llamas Star?- Agregó Cyborg riéndose

-Oh…Está bien- Dijo Ireth

El sol ya estaba cayendo. El día estaba terminando. Una suave brisa se había levantado y volaba los cabellos de las jóvenes.

-¿Qué tal si regresamos a la Torre?- Propuso Robin

-Buena idea amigo- Dijo Cyborg

-Acompáñanos nueva amiga- Dijo Starfire sonriendo y extendiendo una mano hacia Ireth

-Encantada- Murmuró

Así, los Titanes y su nueva amiga, se encaminaron hacia la Torre…

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

¿Qué tal¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, dejen sus opiniones y comentarios! Me gustaría saber que piensan, que le agregarían, que le cambiarían…

Capítulo 4: En compañía de una elfa

Sorpresa sorpresa! Star es la elegida, y no cabe duda. Ireth se está alojando con los Titanes y pone a prueba la bondad de Star. Si es en verdad la elegida, pronto partirán hacia Lórothien. Robin, mientras tanto piensa. ¿No será peligroso para Star enfrentarse con el demonio mismo? No era que dudaba de Star, sino que tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera...De ser así jamás se lo perdonaría...Esa y otras dudas harán vacilar al joven líder. Ireth dándose cuenta de los temores que ahuyentan a Robin, decide demostrar que Star no es débil….

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!

Hasta pronto!

Maru


	5. En compañía de una elfa

Hola a todos!

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Alisse

FabysFafa

Nellinda

De verdad, muchas gracias por sus opiniones

Bien, hasta ahora: Star es la Elegida, y Ireth va a quedarse unos días con los Titanes para comprobar que su idea es correcta. Pero Robin tiene sus dudas…y miedos….¿quién podrá ayudarlo?

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

"…": Pensamientos

-…-: Diálogos

Empezamos…

* * *

Ireth se alojaba en la antigua habitación de Terra. En un principio Chico Bestia se había negado rotundamente a que alguien usara esa habitación pero una mirada de Raven le hizo entender que lo mejor sería dejar a Ireth alojarse allí.

La joven inspeccionaba su nueva habitación…

Podía sentir la historia de su antiguo habitante. Un historia llena de dudas, miedos, temores… Pero también tenía algo de amor.

Ireth cerró los ojos

Pudo ver, en diferentes escenas, toda la vida de Terra, desde su nacimiento hasta aquel día en el volcán. Era un torbellino de colores, sonidos, sentimientos.

Abrió los ojos. Respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué había podido ver todo eso?

En eso escuchó una voz que decía

-A COMER!-

Ireth se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Era una sala grande. Tenía una gran pantalla en el medio, y estaba rodeada por un sillón negro. Se percibía un aroma salado.

Ireth se acercó a donde estaba Cyborg

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó Cyborg, acercándole un pedazo de pizza de pepperoni

La joven miró el alimento y luego a Cyborg

-¿Qué es esto humano Cyborg?- Dudó Ireth

Cyborg abrió bien grandes los ojos. - ¿No sabes lo que es pizza?- Preguntó asombradísimo

-Creo que no- Respondió Ireth mirando nuevamente el alimento que le ofrecía Cyborg

-Es la mejor de todas las comidas jamás inventadas!- Exclamó feliz Cyborg

-Oye viejo, eso es mentira. No le enseñes mentiras a la chica hada-elfa. La mejor comida de todas es sin duda alguna el….- Chico Bestia, mientras hablaba se acercó al refrigerador, lo abrió y tomó un paquete. Mostrándoselos, exclamó: -¡EL TOFU!-

Cybrog y Ireth se quedaron mirándolo

-¿El tofu?- Preguntó Ireth confusa

- Oh no, no le hagas caso- Dijo Cyborg mientras le echaba una mirada a Chico Bestia

-Entonces si me disculpan, le agregaré tofu a la pizza- Dijo Chico Bestia acercándose a la pizza más cercana

-¡AH NO, ESO SI QUE NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- Exclamó furioso Cyborg

Chico Bestia lo miró sobresaltado y echó a correr. Cyborg dejó el trozo de pizza que le estaba ofreciendo a Ireth y comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ PEQUEÑO ENANO VERDE!-

Ireth los observaba. En eso ingresó a la cocina Raven. Lentamente dirigió la vista hacia las pizzas, luego hacia el tofu, y finalmente hacia la persecución que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Ustedes dos- Dijo mirando a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg. Ellos, al oír la voz de Raven, se detuvieron en las posiciones que estaban.

-Suficiente- Terminó Raven. Chico Bestia y Cyborg dejaron caer las miradas y se sentaron en la mesa lanzándose, cuando Raven no miraba, miradas de odio.

-¿Ya está la comida?- Preguntó Robin desde la puerta

-Oh que glorioso! Se siente el aroma de la pizza- Exclamó radiante Starfire quien había aparecido detrás de Robin.

-Si Star, comeremos pizza- Sonrió Robin mirando sus ojos

-¿Qué tal Star?- Preguntó Cyborg -¿Pizza?- Ofreció

-Oh, me encantaría¿Dónde está el aderezo verde llamado mostaza? –Inquirió Star buscando la mostaza con la mirada

-En el refrigerador- Dijo Raven.

Ireth los observaba comer. Miró la porción de pizza que tenía delante. Se veía sabrosa. Claro que no se parecía a nada de lo que comían en su tierra. Con cuidado, tomó el trozo de pizza. Lo acercó a su boca, lo olió, y luego lo probó.

Era deliciosa. Salada, jugosa. Magnífica.

-Rico¿verdad?- Preguntó Robin al ver la expresión en la cara de Ireth

-Ya lo creo- Comentó comiendo la pizza.

Luego de comer, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se fueron a jugar con el GameStation (N/A: correcto¿verdad?). Raven se retiró a su habitación a meditar, mirando a Cybrog y a Chico Bestia antes de irse. La mirada que les había dirigido Raven antes de irse, les hizo comprender que lo mejor sería no hacer mucho ruido. Star miró a sus amigos. Ireth había decidido observar a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia jugar al GameStation. Luego Star miró a Robin. Él estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo unos reportes sobre algún villano, seguramente Slade. Robin se dio cuenta de que Star lo estaba mirando y desvió su mirada hacia ella. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Star le sonrió. Ireth, repentinamente, sintió algo. Era una sensación muy extraña. No puedo evitar mirar a Robin y a Star sonriéndose el uno al otro. Estuvieron así unos segundos: Star y Robin mirándose, y Ireth mirándolos a ellos, tratando de comprender qué había sentido. Luego, Star giró la cabeza y subió a la azotea.

Era una noche muy calma. El cielo azul oscuro estaba salpicado por incontables estrellas. Una suave brisa mecía los árboles cercanos, provocando un murmullo adormecedor. Star subió y se sentó cerca del borde de la azotea.

En su cabeza, millones de pensamientos, dudas y temores se mezclaban. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que le esperaba a ella como Elegida. Pero también tenía dudas. Dudaba de ser capaz de vencer a Sidor. Además no quería que nada les sucediera a sus amigos. A Raven, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Ireth…_Robin_.

-Hey Star-Dijo una voz

-Oh! Amigo Robin, no me dí cuenta de tu presencia en la azotea- Se disculpó Star

-Oh no, está bien- Replicó éste

Robin se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

La brisa movía los cabellos de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué sucede Star, te noto preocupada.-

-Es exactamente la misma pregunta la que rondaba en mi cabeza¿qué sucede amigo Robin, a ti también te noto preocupado…-Dijo con una voz suave y triste Star

Robin volteó la cabeza y la observó. Sus ojos esmeralda tenían un dejo de todos los miedos y las dudas que la acechaban. Sus labios, usualmente formando una dulce y alegre sonrisa, en ese momento estaban carentes de expresión.

Star lo miró.

-Amigo Robin…Tengo miedo….miedo de lo que puede llegar a pasar…miedo de no poder vencer a Sidor…de no poder ayudar a Ireth y a sus amigos…miedo de que algo les suceda a ustedes, a mis amigos- Los ojos de Star estaban llenos de lágrimas. La alienígena trataba de ocultarlas. No quería llorar.

-Star, no te preocupes. Nada nos sucederá a nosotros, y no dejaré que nada te suceda a ti- Y al decir esto, se acercó más a la joven y la rodeó con un brazo.

Ireth observaba a los dos jóvenes Titanes desde la puerta de la azotea.

Comprendía lo que les sucedía a cada uno. Sabía de sus miedos, dudas, temores.

Además, al verlos así, comprendió el sentimiento que los unían, y que jamás los alejaría…

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Vigiló que no hubiera nadie cerca y cerró la puerta.

Se sentó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Haciendo fuerza mentalmente logró comunicarse con su padre.

-¡Hija mía¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó una voz cargada de preocupación

-Estoy bien padre, estoy en la Tierra de los humanos- Respondió Ireth

-¿Y lo encontraste?- Preguntó el rey

-Si,…_la_ encontré-

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

¿Qué tal está quedando? Estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero hoy me tuve que apurar a escribir…

Capítulo 5: La prueba¿de la bondad y pureza?

Ireth poné a prueba a Star…y a Robin. Si Star pasa la prueba, saldrán enseguida hacia Lórothien. ¿Pero, qué ha estado sucediendo en Lórothien?

Bah, no me quedó muy bueno el sumario…Espero que el capítulo sea mejor!

Bueno, por favor sigan opinando!

Hasta luego!

Maru


	6. La prueba ¿de la bondad y pureza?

Seguimos con la historia!

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus opiniones!

Sango-Lily: Yo también soy partidaria de la pareja Rob-Star, jeje!

FabysFafa: Si! Sos la que más opina! Muchísimas gracias, y estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia!

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

"…": Pensamientos

-…-: Diálogos

Empezamos…

* * *

El rey suspiró

Menos mal que su hija había encontrado al Elegido. Mejor dicho a la Elegida…

Miró por la ventana de su palacio. El cielo seguía oscuro y no había indicios de que fuera a cambiar de matiz. La alegría que usualmente invadía los corazones de los habitantes de Lórothien, estaba apagada. Y él esperaba a la Elegida…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_(Ciudad de Candor, Tierra de Sidor)_

Todo era oscuro. La ciudad de Candor estaba compuesta, principalmente por un gran volcán, dentro del cual se situaba el palacio del mismísimo Sidor. Una oscura neblina cubría la pobre ciudad. Era una neblina llena de polvo y hollín. Más al norte, un gran lago de lava ardiente burbujeaba constantemente. Los grandes borbotones salpicaban toda la orilla del lago.

De repente, un gran torbellino azufre cubrió la ciudad. El clima de Candor estaba manejado por el estado de ánimo de Sidor. Y en ese momento, no estaba de buen humor…

-¡Imposible!- Exclamó furioso Sidor

Sidor estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su trono, en la sala principal. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos llameaban. De repente golpeó el apoyabrazos del trono. Su ayudante, miraba temeroso la reacción del rey.

-¡Esto es totalmente inconcebible!- Repetía indignado -¡Se suponía que la profecía eran puras patrañas!-

-Si, señor…E-eso se suponía-

Sidor le clavó sus ojos furiosos.

-El Elegido debe ser exterminado, y cuanto antes- Volvió a hablar Sidor

Se hizo un silencio vacío, en el cual Sidor deambulaba alrededor de su trono, y su ayudante lo miraba desconfiado.

-Ya sé que puedo hacer- Murmuró finalmente Sidor sonriendo perversamente…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Oh! Buenos días amigos! Espero que hayan pasado una noche gloriosa!- Exclamó una alegre Starfire

-Hola Star!- Saludó Robin que ya estaba sentado desayunando

-Hey Star!- Dijo Cyborg sin desviar la vista de la pantalla del televisor

Raven estaba sorbiendo suavemente su té de hierbas cuando…

-WAFFLES DE TOFU!-

Chico Bestia había saltado (y gritado) exactamente atrás de Raven, haciéndola sobresaltarse y volcarse el té de hierbas sobre su uniforme.

Raven cerró los ojos con furia. "Cálmate, no hagas estallar nada" Dijo mentalmente. Chico Bestia, viendo lo que acababa de suceder, se puso pálido y dijo

-Oh, lo siento Rae, no te había visto. He he!-

Raven abrió los ojos e inevitablemente estallaron dos vasos.

-Eso no es una buena señal, bestita- Dijo divertido Cyborg, a quien le encantaba observar como Raven retaba a Chico Bestia.

Raven miró a Chico Bestia y dijo

-N-nunca m-más, vuelvas a-a hacer e-eso-

Y habiendo dicho esto, dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa y salió con paso precipitado hacía su habitación.

Cyborg silbó.

-Cerca cerca, bestita. He he!- Y volvió a mirar televisión.

Ireth entró a la habitación. Vio la mancha de té de hierbas en el suelo.

-Buenos días- Dijo

-Buenos días- Respondieron los Titanes.

Pero antes de que alguien le pudiera preguntar a Ireth qué deseaba desayunar, sonó la alarma.

-Titanes, vámonos!- Gritó Robin.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una criatura enorme, parecida a un dragón, estaba destruyendo la ciudad.

-Detente!- Gritó Robin

La criatura escuchó el grito y vio a los Titanes.

Starfire lanzó un grito ahogado. La criatura no tenía pupilas. Sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve, pero estaban bordeados por una línea roja que parecía carne recién quemada.

La criatura dejó escapar un aullido lastimero y embistió a los Titanes.

Ellos esquivaron el ataque. Star había ayudado a Ireth a esquivar la embestida.

La criatura estudió a cada uno de los Titanes, y luego, sin previo aviso, le dio un coletazo a un edificio. La gente corría despavorida. Raven creó un campo de fuerza para evitar posible heridos. Chico Bestia mutó en un dinosaurio y se encargó de alejar a la criatura del edificio. Mientras tanto, Robin, Cyborg y Satrfire se dedicaron a socorrer a la gente.

Chico Bestia trataba arduamente de evitar que el monstruo destruyera otro edificio. Pero no esperaba lo que iba a suceder.

El monstruo abrió las fauces para dejar escapar otro aullido, pero en lugar de eso salió despedido un gran chorro de fuego. Impactó exactamente en el edificio de al lado. La estructura de metal comenzó a derretirse y a desmoronarse. La gente que seguía allí comenzó a gritar.

-Titanes, AYUDEN A LA GENTE!- Exclamó Robin

Cyborg tomó a un grupo de gente entre sus brazos y los llevó hasta afuera. Raven seguía creando campos de fuerza para evitar heridos. Ireth corría de un lado hacia otro ayudando a la gente que podía. Star estaba sacando gente fuera del edificio que se estaba por desmoronar. En eso los Titanes escucharon algo que les hizo helar la sangre.

-Mi hijo! Mi hijito está dentro del edificio!- Sollozó una mujer

Star abrió los ojos horrorizada. ¡Un niño estaba atrapado dentro de ese infierno de fuego!

Sin dudarlo se arrojó dentro del edificio.

-Star, no entres!- Gritó Robin

Demasiado tarde, Star ya había entrado al edificio.

Todo estaba borroso y muy oscuro. El humo provocado por el incendio inundaba los pulmones de Star. Tosió. ¿Dónde estaría el niño?

En eso escuchó un llanto, un gemido. Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, trató de escuchar de dónde provenía el llanto. A su costado un barrote de metal se desmonoró. Voló, esquivando los ardientes trozos de metal, y lo encontró. Acurrucado, casi desmayado, había un niño llorando. Star se acercó y le susurró –No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

Tomó al niño en los brazos, y tosiendo salió del edificio.

Raven estaba sosteniendo a Robin que quería entrar al edificio a rescatar a Star.

-¡Star!- Exclamó cuando la vio salir.

Allí estaba Star. Llena de polvo, cubierta de hollín y con el niño en sus brazos.

-Aquí está el…el- Pero no pudo terminar porque se desmayó

- ¡STAR!-

* * *

¿Qué tal está quedando? Un poco de suspenso no viene mal, jeje!

Bueno, por favor opinen, quiero que me den sus sugerencias, ideas, etc, etc.

Ya sé que los capítulos, a veces no coinciden con los sumarios que hago, pero bueno…

Capítulo 6: Problemas en el viaje hacia Lórothien

Después de que Star se recupera de su rescate en el edificio en llamas, Ireth decide que es hora de volver a Lórothien. Pero Sidor, conocedor de todos los movimientos de los elfos y las hadas, decide dificultar el viaje. ¿Qué sucederá?

Dejen sus opiniones!

Hasta luego!

Maru


	7. Problemas en el viaje hacia Lórothien

Hola de nuevo!

Muchas gracias por las opiniones de todos!

Y por los reviews!

FabysFafa: De verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte! Estoy muy contenta de que hayas puesto a mi historia como una de tus favoritas, de verdad!

Bueno, voy a tratar de seguir escribiendo un capítulo por día, pero no prometo nada…

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

"…": Pensamientos

-…-: Diálogos

(N/A: En este capítulo, al principio, el texto aparece escrito con letras cursivas. Bueno, lo que sucede es que es un sueño que tiene uno de los protagonistas…)

Empezamos…

* * *

_Oscuridad. Una sola palabra, tan mortífera, tan solitaria…_

_Todo lo que la rodeaba estaba sumido en la más dolorosa oscuridad. El aliento que respiraba, salía gélido de su boca. Un frío seco recorría cada partícula de su cuerpo._

_Y la soledad golpeaba en sus oídos…_

_-Hola¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada._

_Esperó unos segundos la respuesta que nunca llegó. Estaba claro que en ese lugar no había nadie más que ella._

_De repente, viniendo del horizonte, se acercó vertiginosamente la imagen de una ciudad. En el centro había un volcán del cual salía un vapor fino que se perdía en el cielo rojo. Podía notar como la imagen despedía calor. Calor del infierno. Un agudo gemido le perforó los oídos. Un gemido muy parecido al de la criatura en la ciudad…_

_Y entonces lo vio._

_Una criatura de más de dos metros estaba parada delante de ella. Era totalmente oscura. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los pies. No sabía decir si era un humano o no. Tenía la cabeza gacha y entonces, la criatura se irguió._

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Robin estaba en la parte exterior de la sala de emergencias y escuchó el gritó de Starfire. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y la vio. Vio a Starfire sentada sobre la cama, respirando entrecortadamente, con la vista perdida en la pared de la sala.

-Star¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó preocupado Robin.

Star no le respondió. Las imágenes, aparecían una y otra vez, vívidas en su cabeza. Hasta que vio de nuevo a la criatura. Star cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó las manos contra su pecho

-Star¿qué ocurre?- Insistió Robin -¿Qué sucedió?-

Star levantó la vista y vio a Robin. Sus ojos denotaban una clara preocupación por ella.

-N-nada amigo Robin…S-solo fue un mal sueño…-Susurró Star.

Robin se acercó a ella y le dijo con voz confortante

-Debes descansar. Respiraste mucho humo al salvar al niño del edificio en llamas-

Star cerró los ojos, se acostó nuevamente y asintió. Robin se quedó con ella, sentada al lado de la cama, hasta que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Robin entró en la sala donde estaban reunidos los Titanes.

-¿Está bien Star?- Preguntó Cyborg

-Si, sólo había tenido un mal sueño-

Al escuchar esto, Ireth dejó de mirar a Raven meditar y estudió los ojos de Robin (N/A: Bueno, en realidad "estudió la máscara de Robin" pero queda feo escribir eso…)

Si, era lo que ella suponía.

-Robin, hay algo que creo que deberían saber- Dijo mirando a los Titanes. –Es sobre Starfire-

Raven dejó de meditar y abrió los ojos. Definitivamente, esa chica era todo un misterio.

-Habla- Dijo Robin recuperando la seguridad en su voz

-Bueno. Lo más probable es que Sidor, rey de los demonios, se haya enterado de la existencia del Elegido. La profecía dice, que Sidor y el Elegido mantienen una especie de conexión mental. Seguramente, Starfire todavía no se ha dado cuenta de la existencia de esa conexión, y probablemente, el sueño que tuvo haya sido una visión sobre algo relacionado con Sidor…-

Chico Bestia la miró boquiabierto

-¿Está diciendo que Star puede leer la mente de ese chiflado?- Preguntó Chico Bestia. Cyborg dejó escapar una risita ante la mención de la palabra "chiflado". Raven lo miró.

-De hecho Chico Bestia, la mente no es un libro que se pueda leer. Esta conexión que une a la Elegida y a Sidor, deja que cada uno sienta algo especial que le está sucediendo al otro en ese momento. Pueden ser sentimientos, emociones, miedos, o cualquier otra cosa- Explicó Ireth.

-Entonces, lo más probable es que Star haya visto algo sobre Sidor que, para él, era muy significativo¿no es cierto?- Inquirió Raven

-Así es- Sonrió satisfecha Ireth, contenta de que al menos una persona entendiera de qué estaba hablando.

-Pero, yo no quiero que Star esté conectada mentalmente con el mismísimo demonio!- Exclamó aireado Robin.

Ireth lo miró. Estaba esperando una reacción así de su parte. Conocía los sentimientos de ese joven líder

-Lo sé- Dijo en voz baja Ireth. –Pero no podemos hacer nada. Lo más probable es que a medida que nos acerquemos a Candor, la ciudad de Sidor, Starfire sienta más fuerte las emociones y sentimientos de Sidor-

-O si Sidor se acerca a Lórothien…¿Star también sentiría las emociones?- Dudó Cyborg

Ireth asintió.

Al día siguiente, Star ya estaba recuperada. Aunque no se olvidaba del sueño que había tenido. Ireth les había informado que debían partir cuanto antes hacia Lórothien. Cyborg se atrevió a preguntar cómo harían para llegar allí. Ireth le explicó que ella podía transportarse a ella misma hacia Lórothien, pero que no lo podía hacer con un grupo tan numeroso de gente.

-¿Y entonces cómo haremos?- Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Entonces, deberemos encontrar algo con más magia que la mía para transportarnos- Sonrió Ireth.

-Si claro, porque por aquí todos los objetos y personas están llenos de magia- Dejó escapar Chico Bestia. Raven lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Raven y exclamó

-Te hice sonreír!-

-Eso es mentira- Farfulló Raven disimulando la sonrisa, y el colorado que comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas.

-Bueno Titanes¿estamos todos listos?- Preguntó Robin, cortando la conversación entre Chico Bestia y Raven

-Si!- Exclamaron.

Y antes del mediodía habían partido.

Ireth los condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. De allí se dirigieron al bosque. Luego de caminar un par de horas, Star preguntó

-Amiga Ireth¿cómo haces el reconocimiento de los objetos poseedores de magia?-

-Starfire, todos los objetos, seres vivos y personas tienen un aura. El aura de una persona te permite saber, por ejemplo, si es bondadosa o no. Entonces, yo estoy buscando un objeto cuya aura esté cargada de magia- Explicó Ireth cerrando los ojos y aspirando el fresco aire matinal.

-Y qué¿un árbol por ejemplo?- Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Exacto- Sonrió Ireth volviendo a abrir los ojos.

Continuaron caminando por el bosque. Ya no había ningún signo que les permitiera saber en que parte de la ciudad, o del mundo, se encontraban. Pero todos confiaban en la experiencia de Ireth.

Antes de que el sol comenzara a caer, esucharon unos sonidos muy peculiares

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Cyborg tratando de ver más allá de las copas de los árboles.

-Debe ser algún pájaro- Comentó Chico Bestia sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No creo que sean pájaros- Susurró Robin

-De hecho, no lo son- Miró Ireth horrorizada…

* * *

Bueno, en definitiva, me encanta dejar los capítulos en suspenso. En el próximo se van a enterar de qué es, o qué son las cosas que están asustando a nuestros protagonistas.

Capítulo 6: Camino accidentado

El viaje hacia Lórothien continúa, pero con sorpresas. Los Titanes ya se han encontrado con algo, pero ¿qué es?

Bueno, por favor dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, ideas, etc, etc.

Hasta luego!

Maru


	8. Camino accidentado

Hola de nuevo!

Muchas gracias a los que opinan!

Reviews:

Nellinda

FabysFafa

Perdón por la tardanza!

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

"…": Pensamientos

-…-: Diálogos

Empezamos…

_Antes de que el sol comenzara a caer, esucharon unos sonidos muy peculiares_

_-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Cyborg tratando de ver más allá de las copas de los árboles._

_-Debe ser algún pájaro- Comentó Chico Bestia sin darle mucha importancia al asunto._

_-No creo que sean pájaros- Susurró Robin_

_-De hecho, no lo son- Miró Ireth horrorizada…_

Y no, no eran pájaros.

Eran pequeñas criaturas de forma redonda. Estaban cubiertas por escamas escarlatas que a la altura del pecho cambiaban a un anaranjado. Tenían orejas y pequeñas alas parecidas a las de los muerciélagos. Sus ojos eran amarillos y tenían pupilas azabache.

Eran seis criaturas.

Ireth miró horrorizada. ¡No podía ser!

-Titanes, ataquen!- Gritó Robin. Los Titanes y Ireth se lanzaron sobre las criaturas, quienes no dudaron en atacar a los Titanes.

-¿Qué son?- Preguntó Cyborg mientras le lanzaba un rayo de su cañon sónico al monstruo más cercano.

-Son las mascotas de los zombies. Ahora de seguro nos morderán y nos transformaremos en esclavos de zombies!- Exclamó Chico Bestia evitando las fauces de una de las criaturas -¡Y siempre empiezan por el más bello!-

Raven, con sus poderes, arrancó un árbol de la tierra y lo lanzó contra dos criaturas. –Responde!- Dijo mirando a Ireth -¿Qué son?-

Ireth miró a Raven y habló

-Son ayudantes de Sidor…son lorgs-

Robin giró la cabeza para escuchar a Ireth. Aprovechando la oportunidad, uno de los lorgs se lanzó contra Robin.

-Cuidado Robin!- Exclamó Starfire mientras lanzaba numerosos starbolts

La advertencia llegó justo a tiempo. Robin escuchó a Starfire, esquivó al lorg y le lanzó uno de sus birdarangs (N/A: ¿se escribe así?)

La lucha se prolongó durante un rato. A medida que los lorgs caían abatidos, desaparecían en un montón de cenizas. Al acabar la lucha, Ireth fue asediada a preguntas.

-¿Qué hacían aquí?-

-¿Qué querían?-

-¿Cómo sabían dónde estábamos?-

Ireth cerró los ojos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire explicó:

-Esas criaturas eran Lorgs, enviadas por Sidor, seguramente. Son ayudantes del rey del mal. Sidor les debe haber comunicado nuestro paradero…Lo que me sorprende es que hayan podido atravesar la barrera que separa este mundo del suyo…-

Raven la miró y dijo

-Tienes razón-

Ireth la miró sorprendida, pero luego comprendió. Raven, siendo hija de un demonio, debería tener conocimiento de algunas, o de la mayoría, de las criaturas que habitaban en la ciudad de Candor.

-¿Y por qué están sorprendidas? Ireth pudo atravesar esa barrera sin ningún problema…-Acotó Chico Bestia

-Lo que sucede es que los Lorgs son vulnerables a la luz. Es decir, que cuando son expuestos a la luz, en sus escamas se abren heridas. En Candor, la luz brilla por su ausencia…-Dijo Ireth mirando a los Titanes.

-Entonces…ya en esta tierra no estamos seguros…-Murmuró Robin

Ireth suspiró. Era hora de que volvieran a Lórothien. Les convenía no perder más tiempo.

Luego de haber almorzado (porque Chico Bestia y Cyborg dijeron que era imposible viajar a un lugar sin comer) continuaron con el camino. Ireth miraba todos y cada uno de los árboles. A veces, se acercaba a alguno, lo tocaba y cerraba los ojos. Los Titanes, la miraban esperanzada esperando que ése fuera el árbol buscado. Pero en todas las oportunidades Ireth se alejaba y seguía caminado.

Así pasaron las horas.

Estaban ya todos muy cansados. Nadie hablaba. Chico Bestia más de una vez se había transformado en un gatito y había pedido que lo cargasen. Cyborg, Robin y Raven se negaron rotundamente a cargarlo. Pero Star había aceptado. Chico Bestia ya estaba dormido entre los brazos de Star cuando de repente Ireth se detuvo. Fue tan repentino, que no les dio tiempo a los Titanes de reaccionar. Como consecuencia, Robin chocó con Ireth, Cyborg con Robin, Raven con Cyborg, Star con Raven…y Chico Bestia se le cayó de los brazos.

-¡Oigan, ¿qué sucede! Me despertaron!- Se quejó Chico Bestia mutando nuevamente en su forma humana.

-Es éste- Confirmo muy segura Ireth

-¿El árbol?- Preguntó Chico Bestia ajeno a todo lo que sucedía.

-Si- Musitó Raven sin mirar a Chico Bestia

-Bueno, entonces, ¡nos vamos!- Festejó muy alegre Cyborg.

-No, lo mejor será descansar y mañana, que todos habremos recuperado la energía, partir- Dijo Ireth

-Ohhh…-Suspiró decepcionado Cyborg

Todos se acostaron en la tierra. Era una noche muy calma. El cielo estaba estrellado, y los árboles permanecían quietos, como estatuas. Era una sensación muy extraña para los Titanes dormir a la intemperie. Sin embargo, Ireth se acurrucó cerca de un árbol y se quedó profundamente dormida. Parecía que eso de dormir bajo las estrellas era para ella una rutina.

Se escuchó el graznido de un búho.

Star se asustó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-No te preocupes Star, fue solo el graznido de un búho- La tranquilizó Robin.

Star se acurrucó y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir…

_Ahora se encontraba en un bosque. No era el bosque en donde estaba durmiendo. Era uno diferente, más mágico. Estaba cubierto por una neblina dorada que le otorgaba al paisaje un aire místico. Star caminaba, maravillada por el espectáculo que se alzaba antes sus ojos._

_De repente, el cielo se oscureció y se escuchó una risa. Era una risa escalofriante, que hacía que la sangre se helara._

_Y entonces lo vio, nuevamente _

_Era la misma criatura.De más de dos metros y estaba parada delante de ella.Nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los pies. Estaba agachada. Pero ahora, notaba algo diferente en ella. De atrás, de su espalda, sobresalían dos alas. Eran alas como las de un ángel Salvo que eran grises._

_La criatura se irguió. Extendió las alas y…_

Si! El sueño me quedó lindo, pero lo demás del capítulo no me gustó mucho. Además me quedó corto…

Bueno, ya llegará el próximo!

Por favor opinen!

Capítulo 8: Lórothien, ciudad mágica

Star se despierta gritando. Era otra vez la misma criatura. Robin se preocupa por ella y le pide que le cuente que le está sucediendo. Ella se decide a contarle…

Bueno, hasta luego!

Maru


	9. Lórothien, ciudad mágica

Bueno, volví! Perdón por haber tardado tanto la otra vez, lo que pasó fue que tardé en escribirlo y luego, no podía subirlo!

Pera ya está…

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Aprecio mucho sus opiniones:

**Ladys-fanatasy**

**Sango-Lily**

**Alisse**

**Nellinda**

**FabysFafa**

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

"…": Pensamientos

-…-: Diálogos

Empezamos…

* * *

_Era la misma criatura.De más de dos metros y estaba parada delante de ella.Nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los pies. Estaba agachada. Pero ahora, notaba algo diferente en ella. De atrás, de su espalda, sobresalían dos alas. Eran alas como las de un ángel Salvo que eran grises._

_La criatura se irguió. Extendió las alas y…_

Star abrió los ojos y de un salto se sentó. Miró a su alrededor. Robin dormía tranquilamente. Cyborg estaba acurrucado cerca de un árbol y Chico Bestia dormitaba mientras decía entre sueños –No quiero carne, el tofu es lo mejor de lo mejor- Raven, en posición de meditación, había cerrado los ojos, y Ireth estaba acostada debajo de un gran árbol petiso, cuya copa rozaba su cuerpo.

Respiraba entrecortadamente. Por suerte, esta vez no había gritado. Sentía como si esa criatura fuera a aparecérsele de un momento a otro. Tenía miedo.

Se preguntaba qué o quién era esa cosa, y por qué estaba soñando con ella. Además no sabía por qué en el momento en que iba a verle la cara a la criatura se despertaba. Quizás tenía miedo de ver su rostro…

Despacio, para no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, se incorporó. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Solamente los grillos osaban a romper el sofocante silencio con sus chirridos. Star escuchaba a los grillos y decidió preguntarle a Robin, cuando despertara, qué eran. Lentamente, caminó un poco esquivando a sus dormidos compañeros. Se alejó un poco del improvisado campamento y para su sorpresa, no muy lejos, descubrió un tranquilo lago. Su plana y azul superficie reflejaba la luna y las infinidades de estrellas. Star se acercó a la orilla y se sentó.

Muchos pensamientos corrían en su cabeza. No quería volver a dormirse. Tenía miedo de volver a soñar…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin abrió un ojo. No tenía más sueño. Lentamente se incorporó y silenciosamente se desperezó. Bostezó, y aún dormido examinó a sus compañeros. Cyborg estaba totalmente despatarrado roncando. Raven seguía en la misma postura en la que la había visto Star. Ireth estaba profundamente dormida y Chico Bestia estaba ¿chupándose el dedo? Robin se sonrió. Pero faltaba alguien…¿Dónde estaba Star?

Alarmado, se acercó al lugar en donde se había acostado Star la noche anterior. Vacío. Un gran temor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Era imposible que hubiera sucedido algo y él no se hubiera enterado. Salió del improvisado campamento y rondó un poco alrededor de los árboles cercanos. Quizás ella estuviera por allí. Divisó el lago y se dirigió allí. Entonces la vio. Una tranquilidad se escurrió por su cuerpo. Estaba bien, no había de qué preocuparse.

Star miraba las estrellas con ojos preocupados cuando de repente, sintió a alguien acercarse. Rápidamente se incorporó y sus manos brillaron verdes con starbolts.

-Oh Robin! Pensé…que no eras tú- Dijo tímidamente Star relajando su posición de batalla.

-Lo siento, no quise alarmarte- Replicó Robin.

Ella se volvió a sentar. Robin se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?-

-Nada…tuve una llamada "pesadilla"-Dijo suavemente Star -¿Y tú?-

-Oh, no tenía más sueño- Sonrió Robin. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la expresión de Star. Sus ojos esmeraldas, usualmente llenos de brillo y color, estaban ahora llenos de una profunda preocupación y miedo.

-¿Qué sucede Star?- Preguntó

Ella levantó la vista y posó sus ojos en los de Robin. Lo mejor sería ser sincera.

-He estado teniendo esas "pesadillas" varias veces. Ya son dos noches que sueño con lo mismo…- Respondió Star

-¿Y con qué sueñas?- Dijo Robin mirando a Star

-Es…complicado de explicar…La primera vez soñé con una ciudad muy extraña en la cual aparecía una horrorosa criatura. Esta vez soñé con un extraño bosque y con la misma criatura. Lo extraño es que esa criatura siempre está agachada y cuando se pone de pie….me despierto…con miedo- Concluyó Star al borde del llanto.

Robin la miró perplejo sin saber que decir. Era un sueño muy extraño.

-Bueno Star, no te preocupes. La próxima vez que tengas una pesadilla como esta, despiértame- La confortó Robin dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

La mañana llegó sin previo aviso. Robin y Starfire se deleitaron mirando un hermoso amanecer sobre el lago. Cuando volvieron al campamento se encontraron con que Raven e Ireth ya estaban despiertas. Cyborg se estaba desperezando aparatosamente y Chico Bestia seguía durmiendo sin inmutarse. Ireth les sonrió –Creo que deberíamos desayunar¿no?- Y sin esperar una respuesta se aventuró sola en el bosque.

Raven la miró desaparecer y dijo sarcásticamente –Creo que lo mejor será que alguien despierte al Bello Durmiente- Se dirigió a Chico Bestia y comenzó la ardua tarea de levantarlo.

Mientras tanto, Cyborg ya estaba totalmente despabilado y con una voz ronca preguntó -¿Qué desayunaremos?-

-Nuestra amiga Ireth ha ido a preparar el desayuno- Sonrió Star. Robin la observó. Parecía que había recuperado su antigua alegría. Un estruendo lo sobresaltó. Fastidiada, en un intento de despertar a Chico Bestia, Raven le había arrojado una pesada roca. Chico Bestia había despertado muy asustado. -¿Qué sucede? Los zombies nos atacan!- Farfulló todavía dormido..

Ireth regresó al poco tiempo trayendo consigo el…desayuno.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Cyborg

-Es nuestro sabroso desayuno- Exclamó muy contenta Ireth

En lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tronco, Ireth había colocado una gran variedad de frutas. Los Titanes la observaron incrédulos. Ireth volvió a sonreír, tomó la fruta más grande y la mordió.

Star imitando a Ireth tomó una fruta verde lima, abrió la boca y la mordió. Masticó el jugoso trozo de fruta y luego de tragar, exclamó –Oh amigos! Es un desayuno más que delicioso! Por favor no duden en probar este extraño, pero delicioso alimento.-

Los Titanes miraron dubitativos a Star, quien seguía engullendo las frutas, y luego al alimento. Uno por uno fueron probando los frutos y todos llegaron a la conclusión de que era exquisitos.

Luego de llenarse de jugosa fruta, se prepararon para seguir el viaje.

Ireth se adelantó y dijo –Hora de ir a Lórothien-

Se acercó al árbol que el día anterior había marcado como el "transportador" y se colocó delante de él. Mediante señas les indicó a los Titanes que se ubicaran alrededor de ella, cerca del árbol.

Ireth cerró los ojos y pronunció:

- _Min Côr a thorthad hain phain, Min Côr a chiriad hain_-

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó en voz baja Chico Bestia a Raven que era quien estaba su lado.

-Parece que está hablando en su lengua natal…-Murmuró Raven.

Ireth terminó de pronunciar estas palabras y un repentino viento se levantó. Las hojas volaban en todas las direcciones. Ireth seguía con los ojos cerrados y extendió sus brazos. El árbol tenía su copa muy agitada a causa del viento. Un resplandor dorado fue despedido del árbol y sin previo aviso, los Titanes y Ireth habían desparecido. Sólo habían quedado algunas hojas doradas en donde estaban ellos antes.

Los Titanes habían sido succionados por un extraño remolino de colores y aromas. Todo daba vueltas de forma alarmante pero tan pronto como comenzó, había terminado.

Los Titanes abrieron los ojos y sus mandíbulas cayeron.

No estaban más en el bosque, pero tampoco estaba en Jump City.

Se encontraban en el lugar más mágico que jamás hubieran imaginado. Ante sus asombrados ojos se alzaba imponente una hermosa ciudad. Tenía construcciones del mármol más fino, que se alzaban sobre los árboles más altos. Los árboles tenían copas verdes, amarillas y doradas que danzaban al son del viento. Miles de escaleritas guiaban hacia las entradas de las construcciones. Un gran puente también de mármol cruzaba un cristalino río cuyas aguas corrían graciosamente alrededor de toda la ciudad.

Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por una misteriosa neblina dorada que le daba un aire más mágico aún.

Ireth miró sonriente las caras estupefactas de sus amigos, y en voz baja, casi en un susurro y para no romper la magia dijo

-Bienvenidos a Lórothien…-

* * *

Si! Qué emoción! Ya llegaron a Lórothien. Traté que la descripción fuera lo más clara posible. Espero que hayan entendido cómo es la ciudad (se parece a la ciudad de los elfos del Señor de los Anillos).

Capítulo 9: Conociendo la ciudad de los elfos y las hadas

Los Titanes quedan fascinados con la ciudad. Bueno, todo lo que Raven se pueda fascinar…Y se dedican a recorrerla y conocerla. Además, el rey se presenta a los Titanes…

Bueno, espero que les esté gustando!

Dejen sus opiniones!

Hasta luego!

Maru


	10. Conociendo la ciudad de los elfos y hada

Bueno, hola de nuevo! Vamos a seguir con la historia

Antes, muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan sus opiniones!

Reviews:

**Nellinda**

**Ladys-Fantasy: Jeje! La otra vez escribí mal tu nombre, perdón!**

**Jalele**

**FabysFafa**

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

"…": Pensamientos

-…-: Diálogos

Empezamos…

* * *

_Ireth miró sonriente las caras estupefactas de sus amigos, y en voz baja, casi en un susurro y para no romper la magia dijo_

_-Bienvenidos a Lórothien…-_

Ya hacía dos días que habían llegado. Luego de haber aparecido en la ciudad, el rey personalmente los había venido a recibir…

Flashback

-¡Bienvenidos a Lórothien jóvenes humanos!- Exclamó un hombre relativamente alto, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos color almendra. –Mi nombre es Aikanároy soy el rey de esta ciudad!- Exclamó muy alegre. Su vista se posó en todos y cada uno de los Titanes. –Oh! La Elegida- Murmuró mirando a Star. Lentamente se acercó a ella e inclinando levemente la cabeza dijo en un tono respetuoso. –Señorita, permítame agradecerle por sus servicios a este humilde pueblo- Star lo miró extrañada y dijo -¿Qué significa exactamente "humilde" señor?- El rey le devolvió la mirada y luego miró a los demás titanes. Un incómodo silencio recayó sobre los Titanes y el rey

-Oh, no te preocupes Star, luego te explicaré qué significa esa palabra- Dijo sonriendo Robin. El rey bajó la cabeza y luego exclamó –Déjenme mostrarles dónde se alojaran!-

El rey los condujo hasta un hermoso palacio de mármol. Tenía infinidades de pequeñas torrecillas que se alzaban erguidas hasta que se perdían en el cielo. Los Titanes se maravillaban a cada paso que daban. Ese lugar era hermoso.

Una vez adentro del palacio, el rey los condujo por un pasillo al cual desembocaban varias habitaciones. Les mostró a cada uno su habitación correspondiente

–Cualquier cosa que necesiten o deseen, diríjanse a la habitación de mi hija- Añadió señalando una de las puertas del pasillo.

Fin del Flashback

Esos dos días que habían pasado en Lórothien los dedicaron a descubrir el asombroso mundo que ahora los rodeaba. No dejaban de asombrarse ante cada costumbre nueva. Pronto aprendieron que tanto los elfos como las hadas vivían en armonía entre ellos, a pesar de ser de distintas razas, y con la naturaleza. Ellos le tenían un gran respeto a la naturaleza, por eso, la mayoría de las viviendas estaban adornadas con hermosas y exóticas plantas que resaltaban el color crema del mármol.

Una tarde, mientras merendaban, Ireth les presentó a sus amigos.

-Titanes, quiero presentarles a mis amigos. Ella es Lúthien, y ellos son Finrod y Elessar- Dijo señalando a cada uno de sus amigos.- Lúthien y Elessar son hadas, y Finrod es un elfo- Sonrió Ireth.

Lúthien era una joven que tenía cabellos color miel. Eran una mezcla de castaño claro y dorado oscuro. Sus ojos eran color celeste océano. Tenía una mirada distraída y perdida, y la sonrisa que a veces se dibujaba en su rostro, acompañaba a la mirada. Su piel era morena oscura y traía puesto un hermoso vestido celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos. Por la espalda sobresalían unas alas de insecto cuyo color variaba a lo largo de las alas en la gama de los azules.

Elessar, quien dijo ser hermano de Lúthien, era un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran muy extraños ya que eran totalmente blancos. Rodeando las pupilas costaba diferenciar lo blanco del ojo con el color de ojos de Elessar. Eran de un marfil muy claro. El joven era de tez clara y vestía una túnica que le llegaba hasta los pies. También, por la espalda, sobresalían un par de alas de insecto cuyo color variaba entre el marfil y el crema.

Y por último, Finrod, tenía cabellos dorados. El sol le arrancaba de vez en cuando unos destellos que cegaban. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas, y eran muy profundos. Finrod vestía una túnica como la de Ireth, atada también en la cintura por una soga verde pasto. En la espalda llevaba un estuche donde guardaba flechas, y enganchado en la soga de su cintura tenía el arco. Finrod podría haber sido confundido por un hombre salvo por las orejas. Estas tenían una forma más puntiaguda que la de los humanos.

Luego de mirar a los recién conocidos, Robin tomó la palabra

-Yo soy Robin, el líder de los jóvenes Titanes, y ellos son Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Raven y Starfire-

Lúthien y Elessar sonrieron ante la mención del nombre de cada uno de ellos y Finrod se adelantó y estrechó la mano con Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Robin. En el momento de presentarse ante Raven y Starfire, se arrodilló ante ellas y tomándoles las manos murmuró

-Un placer, señoritas-

Raven y Star se sonrojaron notablemente y lograron decir

-Gra-gracias…-

Robin y Chico Bestia miraron con creciente desconfianza y odio a este sujeto. "¿Quién se cree que es?" Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno- Anunció Ireth sacándo de sus pensamientos a Robin y Chico Bestia, en la mayoría de los cuales Finrod estaba siendo atacado por pirañas –Es hora de que les cuente como está la situación-

-¿Qué situación?- Preguntó Chico Bestia, que a la hora de hacer preguntas desubicadas, no había pensamiento que lo distrajera.

Ireth lo miró con suspicacia y dijo –La situación que tiene Lórothien con Candor…-

* * *

Bien, perdón pero tarde en escribir este capítulo. Tuve algunas complicaciones, y quizás las tenga para escribir el capítulo que viene. Lo que pasa es que mañana, 18/10, cumplo 15 años o) y este sábado, 22/10, es mi fiesta de quince! Entonces estoy con todos los preparativos. Por eso les pido paciencia.

Capítulo 10: Nuevos amigos y enemigos

Los Titanes acaban de conocer a Lúthien, Elevar y Finrod, amigos de Ireth. Son personas muy buenas, pero hay algunos Titanes a quienes los celos los empiezan a atacar…

Además Ireth les explica la situación de Lórothien frente a Candor…

Bueno, espero sus rewievs!

Hasta luego!

Y Feliz Cumpleaños para mi! o)

Maru


	11. Nuevos amigos y enemigos

Holaaaa!

Muchas gracias por esperar este capítulo. Para los que no sabían, tardé tanto, porque el 22/10 fue mi fiesta de 15 y bueno, estuve con todos los preparativos y eso…

Bueno, pero volvamos a nuestro tema!

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y felicitaciones de cumpleaños que recibí!

Sligere: Bueno, muchas gracias por tu opinión, y tenés razón con el Y….jeje! lo escribí mal!

Legotas Lizaru: Si, es verdad, los capítulos son cortos, pero prefiero hacerlos cortos y bien escritos…

AnA: Estoy contenta de que te guste el FanFic

Bueno, y saludos a aquellos que opinan siempre!

FabysFafa

Nellinda

Ladys-Fantasy

Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones!

Avisos: No soy dueña de los Jóvenes Titanes (porque si lo fuera, verían esta historia en el cine xD) y tampoco de los nazguls

N/A: Nota de la autora

-...-: Diálogos

"...": Pensamientos

Comenzamos...

* * *

_-Bueno- Anunció Ireth sacándo de sus pensamientos a Robin y Chico Bestia, en la mayoría de los cuales Finrod estaba siendo atacado por pirañas –Es hora de que les cuente como está la situación-_

_-¿Qué situación?- Preguntó Chico Bestia, que a la hora de hacer preguntas desubicadas, no había pensamiento que lo distrajera._

_Ireth lo miró con suspicacia y dijo –La situación que tiene Lórothien con Candor…-_

E Ireth les explicó la situación:

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que los conflictos entre Candor y Lórothien habían comenzado. Todo se remontaba hacía miles de años cuando ambos reinos se crearon. Issengar era un hermoso reino donde todos vivían felices. Allí convivían hadas, elfos, nazguls (N/A: Si, es una raza del Señor de los Anillos) y lorgs. Un día, ascendió al trono de Issengar un rey muy bondadoso y justo. Su oponente era un nazgul muy rudo e injusto llamado Candor y no quería aceptar al nuevo rey. Es por esto que decidió partir de ese reino, para fundar otro donde él reinaría. Los otros nazguls y lorgs, que era criaturas malvadas por naturaleza, incitadas por Candor se rebelaron ante el rey y abandonaron Issengar. Candor antes de partir, prometió que cobraría venganza, y que algún día arrasaría con Issengar. Y las criaturas partieron. El rey de Issengar, alarmado ante la situación, comenzó a tomar medidas y entrenó un ejército de elfos arqueros. Además decidió cambiarle el nombre al reino, ya que Issengar, en la lengua antigua de los elfos significa "Razas unidas" (N/A: Eso lo inventé yo) y no eran precisamente razas unidas en ese momento. Y le puso el nombre de Lórothien en honor a su hija. Lórothien significa "Esperanza iluminada"

(N/A: También lo inventé).

Lo que nadie sabía era que en el momento en que Candor y su ejército de criaturas partieron en busca de otro lugar donde vivir, una elfa llamada Inglorion, había tenido una visión. Había visto al reino de Lórothien consumirse con las llamas de la cruda venganza de Candor, pero en manos de otro rey, de Sidor. Y además pronunció la profecía.

"Lórothien cruzará tiempos difíciles y sangrientos. El Mal y las sombras aplastarán la luz del Bien. Ningún elfo, ninguna hada podrá respirar el azufre de Candor, y Sidor atacará, destruirá y matará. Las esperanzas parecerán vanas, mas no deberán desesperar. En tiempos complicados es necesario pedir ayuda. Y ayuda pediremos. En la Tierra de los Humanos donde todo es diferente, una criatura nos comprenderá. Será aquella de corazón puro e inocente, de mirada profunda, de sonrisa verdadera. Será esa criatura, quien nos librará del Mal de Candor. Será aquella que nos salvará de la perdición. Nuestro futuro, está en sus manos"

Y hacía poco tiempo, Sidor había declarado abiertamente la guerra a Lórothien. Todos los elfos y hadas sabían que desde las épocas del reinado de Candor, los nazgul y lorgs habían venido preparándose militarmente. Y era este, el momento en el que estaban listos para atacar.

Los Titanes escucharon este relato con mucha atención. Ireth explicaba, Lúthien y Elessar tan sólo asentían ante cada punto importante en la explicación de Ireth y Finrod miraba por una ventana con la mirada perdida. Una vez que Ireth terminó, los Titanes tomaron la palabra.

-Todo muy lindo, pero yo sigo sin saber por qué Star es la Elegida…-Protestó Chico Bestia. Lúthien y Elessar intercambiaron una mirada y luego posaron sus vistas en Chico Bestia, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera la idiotez más grande del planeta.

-Chico Bestia ya te lo he explicado- Suspiró Ireth como si estuviera enseñándole a un niño de 4 años que 2 más 2 es cuatro.

Elessar habló –Es claro que esta joven es la Elegida- Tenía una voz muy profunda y llena de sabiduría – Su aura expresa lo que ella es. Es un aura llena de significado. Llena de pureza, inocencia, justicia y verdad.-

-Y ustedes ¿como están tan seguros? Bueno, nosotros no podemos ver "auras"…- Cuestionó un poco dubitativo Cyborg

Lúthien examinó al joven mitad hombre y mitad robot y lentamente, sin quitar su mirada de Cyborg dijo –Somos los tataranietos de Inglorion, por lo tanto todavía están presentes en nosotros sus dotes de vidente-

Y el asunto quedó zanjado.

Finrod no se había movido de la ventana durante el transcurso de la conversación. Star se había dado cuenta de ello y suavemente, mientras los Titanes conversaban con Lúthien y Elessar, le susurró a Ireth –Disculpa amiga elfa, pero tengo una inquietud…¿Qué le está causando problemas al joven elfo?-

Ireth miró a Finrod y suspirando nuevamente, pero esta vez con pesadumbre dijo –Es que a él no le gusta demasiado hablar sobre Candor y la guerra que se avecina-

Star seguía sin comprender. –Pero¿por qué le incomoda hablar sobre la "guerra vecina"?-

Ireth parpadeó y con extrañeza miró a Star. Luego se acordó de que no tenía una muy buena expresión hablando. –Lo que le sucede- Respondió mirando tristemente a Finrod –Es que esta guerra se viene desarrollando hace varios años, y hace poco tiempo llegó al punto en el cual estalló. Sus padres, eran muy buenos guerreros, formaban parte de la elite de arqueros elfos. Una vez, cuando Finrod tenía 5 años, se les encomendó la misión de ir a proteger el lado Norte de la ciudad. Sus padres fueron junto con el resto del ejército, pero no encontraron ningún rastro de Sidor o su ejército. Extrañados, decidieron volver. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, fueron sorprendidos por los nazguls, quienes iban muy bien armados. Había sido una emboscada. Sus padres lucharon incansablemente y lograron derrotar a varios nazguls. Pero de repente apareció el mismísimo Sidor y se acercó a ellos. Algunos dicen que les dijo que jamás lo vencerían. Otros que simplemente los miró con desprecio. La cuestión es que Sidor se acercó a ellos y se encargó de asesinarlos…-

Star se había llevado las manos a la boca y tapaba el grito que no había dejado escapar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía una mirada horrorizada. Ireth continuó –Es por eso, que detesta hablar de Sidor. Cuando sus padres murieron, él fue criado y entrenado por el mejor amigo de sus padres, y el mejor arquero jamás conocido. Además, algunos elfos dicen, que cuando su padre adoptivo le contó cómo murieron sus padres, Finrod juró matar a Sidor. Pero él jamás ha hablado de esto con nadie…-

Finrod, ajeno a toda conversación seguía mirando el horizonte a través de la ventana. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y una profunda tristeza e ira mezclada en sus ojos. Star se alejó de Ireth y suavemente, tratando de pasar desapercibida, se acercó a Finrod y susurró- Lo siento muchísimo-

Finrod se sobresaltó y volteó la cabeza para observar a una cabizbaja Starfire que se alejaba.

Luego de un rato de estar discutiendo las mejores tácticas de ataque y defensa, Robin se percató de la ausencia de Star.

-¿Dónde está Star?- Dijo buscándola con la mirada

-Creo que no se sentía muy bien…Se retiró a su habitación- Respondió Ireth mirando el suelo con voz suave.

Robin, preocupado, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la habitación de Star. Cuando llegó, golpeó suavemente la puerta y susurró –Star, soy yo, Robin¿puedo pasar?-

Una voz quebrada le respondió desde el interior –S-si-

Robin abrió la puerta y descubrió a Star sentada en el borde de su cama llorando silenciosamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Star?- Preguntó alarmado Robin

Ella levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos rojos e hipaba débilmente.

-N-no lo sé. Esta guerra que se avecina va a ser muy sangrienta, lo presiento. Ireth, nuestra amiga elfa, ya me ha contado sobre las pérdidas de los seres queridos de Finrod en esta horrible lucha. Y yo no quiero que nada les suceda a ustedes o a nuestros amigos de diferente raza.- Miraba a Robin con una mirada suplicante y llena de miedo.

Robin se acercó a ella y se sentó. Lo destruía verla así, tan temerosa, tan desprotegida…

-No te preocupes Star. Nada nos pasará a nosotros, ni a ti…-

Y suavemente la rodeó con su brazo.

Y ella, todavía llorando, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Robin…

* * *

Oh! Que lindo capítulo! El final es muy prometedor

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que hayan entendido más o menos como es la historia de Lórothien y de la guerra con Candor. Cualquier cosa, me preguntan cuando dejan sus reviews.

Capítulo 11: Nazguls, criaturas malvadas

Luego de la explicación de Ireth, los Titanes, Lúthien, Elessar, Ireth y Finrod se preparan para la batalla. Pero son sorprendidos por algo…

Dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, etc!

Hasta luego!

Maru


	12. Nazguls, criaturas malvadas

Hola de nuevo! Bueno, espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado

Y perdón por la tardanza………

Muchas gracias a los que opinan!

Nellinda

FabysFafa

1FSakuraC1: Gracias por tu review! Es verdad, los capítulos no son muy largos, pero prefiero escribirlos más cortos y esmerarme más. Y respecto a lo que dijo Ireth en el capítulo nueve yo lo interpreté así: "Llévanos donde las razas conviven, Llévanos a Lórothien"

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

-…-: Diálogos

"…": Pensamientos

Empezamos…

* * *

Tres días después de la conversación que habían mantenido los Titanes con los seres mágicos, decidieron comenzar a entrenar. Ese día, bien temprano, decidieron ir a visitar la Universidad de los Elfos Arqueros. Este edificio albergaba a los estudiantes elfos que anhelaban ser arqueros. Estaba situado al noroeste, cerca de la Universidad de la Sabiduría, en las afueras del reino.

-Muy bien, entonces visitaremos a los elfos arqueros para comentar la situación y comenzar a entrenar- Aclaró Robin.

Los demás Titanes asintieron. Ireth, Lúthien, Elessar y Finrod también los iban a acompañar, ya que ellos conocían mejor que nadie el reino de Lórothien.

Partieron al alba. El sol iluminaba suavemente el palacio, acrecentando la enorme sombra. A lo lejos se observaba al grupo de amigos que partían hacia la Universidad.

Chico Bestia iba caminando entre Cyborg y Raven, y lo único que hacía era preguntar cada dos minutos ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?. Raven parecía al borde del colapso nervioso y le lanzaba miradas fulminantes de vez en cuando. Cyborg lo ignoraba completamente. Lúthien y Elessar, impasibles, caminaba un poco apartados del grupo con la mirada en el frente sin hablar. Robin caminaba entre Ireth y Starfire. Star se deleitaba observando la magnífica vista que se le ofrecía ante sus ojos. Finrod, quien caminaba cerca de ella, se encargaba de explicarle que función tenía cada uno de los edificios del reino. Robin no dejaba de lanzarle miradas llenas de odio y celos.

"Ese elfo…¡Cómo lo odio!"

"¿ Por qué lo odias?"

"No lo sé…Simplemente lo odio!"

"Será porque le habla mucho a Star"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Todo"

Robin terminó la lucha con su conciencia y observó que se habían alejado de la ciudad. Estaban caminando por un sendero que se internaba en las profundidades del bosque. Las copas de los árboles eran tan frondosas que la luz del sol apenas se filtraba.

-¡EEEEEK!-

Todos se dieron vuelta bruscamente. Cyborg tenía el ceño fruncido y el cañon listo para disparar, Raven se había colocado en posición de lucha y sus ojos brillaban negros. Robin había desplegado su Bo, Star había encendido unas starbolts en sus manos, Finrod había sacado una flecha y se preparaba para disparar. Ireth, Lúthien y Elessar tenía en las manos un extraño polvo que brillaba y también se habían colocado en posición de lucha.

Pero sólo pudieron ver a Chico Bestia agachado en el suelo, cerca de un arbusto.

-¿No es increíble!- Exclamó Chico Bestia azorado, ajeno a todo el revuelo a su alrededor. Todos relajaron sus posiciones.

-¡Es un ciempiés verde¡Asombroso!-Sonrió Chico Bestia

Raven bufó y se dio vuelta para continuar la marcha. Los otros hicieron lo mismo. Chico Bestia se incorporó y preguntó –Chicos¿qué sucede¿no vieron el ciempiés?- Rápidamente, al ver que nadie le contestaba, se apresuró a retomar la marcha.

Media hora después, ya cansados de caminar…

Lúthien y Elessar seguían caminando sin inmutarse, Star charlaba con Ireth y Robin y Cyborg caminaban juntos. Y Raven iba entre medio de Finrod y Chico Bestia.

-Oh! Yo tengo otro, es mucho mejor que el anterior¿Cómo hace un elfo para- Pero nadie terminó de escuchar el chiste, porque de repente un enorme rayo cayó sobre un árbol a dos metros de Lúthien y Elessar. E inmediatamente comenzó a llover.

-Lindo clima…-Murmuró Raven

Ireth miró extrañada el cielo. Las nubes se arremolinaban amenazadoras sobre ellos.

-Esto no es normal aquí- Aclaró Finrod también mirando las nubes…

Y se escuchó un fuerte rugido y luego un sonido como de estampida

-Supongo que eso tampoco es normal por aquí…-Agregó Cyborg

Los Titanes y los seres mágicos observaron con creciente preocupación el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Se acercaba. Cada vez más. E Ireth abrió los ojos con horror.

Una decena de horrorosas criaturas apareció entre los árboles. Star dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

Eran unas cuantas. Parecían humanas salvo por el hecho de que estaban totalmente desfiguradas. Su piel caía en irregulares pliegues y era de color barro. Miles de cicatrices las adornaban. En la cabeza tenía un poco de cabello que les crecía detrás de las orejas y caía desprolijamente sobre sus hombros. Tenían dientes irregulares y amarillos. Y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

Todos estaban armados con cimitarras y algunos con espadas.

Las criaturas miraron por un segundo a los desconocidos y luego, lanzando un espantoso y penetrante grito, se lanzaron al ataque.

Los jóvenes miraron con pánico como esas monstruosas criaturas se les venían encima y se prepararon para la lucha…

* * *

Bueno, fin del capítulo…

Ya sé, me quedó muy corto, pero no quería hacerlos esperar más, y me decidí a subirlo así como estaba…

La verdad es que no estaba muy inspirada..

Bueno, pero el próximo va a ser mejor, lo prometo!

Capítulo 12: Adelanto de lo que vendrá.

Los Titanes y sus amigos deben luchar contra los názguls. Pero eso es sólo un adelanto de lo que les espera a ellos y a Starfire…

Hasta luego, y muchas gracias por esperar!

Maru


	13. Un adelanto de lo que vendrá

Bueno, la espera valió la pena. Acá estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Y ahora voy a poder actualizar más seguido porque hoy terminé las clases!

Si si! Estoy de vacaciones gente!

Bueno…

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

-…-: Diálogos

"…": Pensamientos

Empezamos… (solo aviso que la siguiente escena es de lucha y no soy muy buena relatándolas…)

* * *

Resonaban las espadas al chocarse unas con otras. Las flechas atravesaban el aire silbando para terminar clavándose en el pecho de un nazgul. Gritos y alaridos resonaban implacables en el bosque, camino hacia la Universidad de los Elfos. Era una batalla. Entre Titanes y Nazguls…

Robin lidiaba con varios de ellos. Tomó con gran agilidad su Bo y evitó varias espadas. Los hermanos hada sobrevolaban la zona de batalla y atacaban lanzando de sus manos grandes llamaradas de fuego. Star los seguía de cerca, pero lanzando starbolts.

Un numeroso grupo de nazguls se lanzó contra Cyborg. Éste evitó el ataque dando un salto de 360 grados y lanzando luego un poderoso ataque de su cañón sónico. Algunos nazguls cayeron abatidos, otros en cambio seguían de pie. Luego fue el turno de Raven. Con sus poderes tomó el árbol más cercano y lo arrojó contra los nazguls restantes. Ellos lo esquivaron y se lanzaron sobre Raven con las espadas empuñadas. Ella creó un campo de fuerza para evitar los golpes mientras Chico Bestia se convertía en un gigantesco dinosaurio y los derribaba. Finrod e Ireth disparaban flechas sin cansancio sobre los nazguls restantes. Star dejó de volar y decidió seguir la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tres nazguls se le acercaron. El más cercano arremetió con fuerza su espada. Star giró y luego le propinó una acertada patada. El segundo nazgul tomó su cimitarra y la aventó. Star detuvo el ataque y le dio un puñetazo. Luego el tercero tiró su espada a un costado y se colocó en posición de lucha. Arremetió con todas sus fuerzas y logró darle a Star un golpe en el estómago. Ella abrió los ojos y trató de respirar. El golpe la había dejado sin aire. Luego evitó una patada y le lanzó un starbolt.

Ya estaban todos derrotados.

Los Titanes y sus amigos se juntaron.

-¿Todos bien?- Preguntó Robin. Todos asintieron. –No creo que a eso se lo pueda calificar como bien- Aclaró Raven mirando a Ireth que tenía una gran corte en el brazo. –Ven aquí que te lo curaré- Agregó Raven.

-Star¿estás bien?- Preguntó Robin quien notó que la joven tenía las manos obre su estómago todavía.

-Si amigo Robin. Fue solo un "corte de respiración"- trató de sonreír

De repente Star se sintió mareada. Sintió que las voces y sonidos a su alrededor se apagaban lentamente. Sintió como la vista se le nublaba. Y sin más se encontró en otro lugar.

Era el mismo volcán con el cual había soñado la primera vez. Solo que esta, ella se encontraba adentro. Miles de nazguls formaban fila, cabezas mirando un amplio balcón que salía de un inmenso y monstruoso palacio. El cielo incandescente estaba lleno de dragones amarillos y colorados que batían sus alas y lanzaban gemidos. De pronto, al balcón, se asomó una criatura. Star abrió los ojos horrorizada. Otra vez, era la misma. De más de dos metros, pero esta vez estaba parada de espaldas a ella .Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los pies. Tenía las alas plegadas. Los nazguls al ver a la criatura prorrumpieron en gritos y gemidos de alegría. La criatura levantó sus brazos. Star puedo notar que eran muy largos en simetría al cuerpo. Totalmente negros, terminaban en unas amenazadoras garras. Los nazguls se callaron. Y de la nada se escuchó un gemido tan lastimero y tan doloroso que a Star las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarles solas, sin sentido alguno. Y la criatura extendió las alas.

-Star!- Exclamó Robin al ver a su amiga desmayarse. Los demás Titanes se voltearon y vieron a Star desmayada en brazos de Robin. -¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó Cyborg. –No lo sé. Me dijo que no le sucedía nada y de repente se desmayó- Replicó Robin. Raven se acercó y colocó suavemente una mano sobre la frente de Star. Luego levantó la vista y dijo –Está delirando- Robin abrió los ojos. Luego el cuerpo de Star comenzó a agitarse, como si tuviera convulsiones. –Star! Despierta Star!- Gimió Robin. Ireth se acercó a ella y le dijo a Raven –Comunícame con su mente- Raven la miró y luego asintió. Se sentó al lado de Star, cerró los ojos y en posición de meditación comenzó a murmurar –Azarath… Metrion …Zinthos…- Ireth cerró los ojos. –Star, despierta!- Susurró Robin

Star ya no estaba en el volcán, ahora se encontraba en un bosque. Podía escuchar el gorjeo de los pájaros y una presencia que la invitaba a estar tranquila. Le pesaban los párpados. Luego comenzó a escuchar, primero lejana, una voz que le decía

-Star, ven despierta-

La joven miró el bosque con expresión perpleja. "Despertar? Yo estoy despierta…"

Poco a poco, la voz comenzó a tomar un tono más desesperado.

-Star, despierta por favor!-

Comenzó a sentir escalofríos. El bosque se oscureció y una fuerte ráfaga de viento se levantó.

-Despierta! Despierta! Despierta!-

Estaba muy asustada y antes de reaccionar…

Star abrió los ojos y se incorporó inmediatamente. Todos la miraron asustados. A su lado Raven abría los ojos e Ireth se incorporaba. Miró extrañada a su alrededor y luego a Robin, quien la sostenía. Y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Comenzó a toser. No podía respirar. Tenía la garganta totalmente obstruída. Se paró. Robin a su lado hizo lo mismo.

-No puede respirar!- Exclamó Cyborg

Y Star se desmayó.

* * *

Bueno, algo corto. Pero quería subir un nuevo capítulo

Por favor dejen sus opiniones!

Capítulo 14: Extraños comportamientos

Star se siente muy extraña desde su última visión…

Bueno, hasta luego!

Maru


	14. Extraños comportamientos

Hola de nuevo! Y nuevamente perdón por la espera! Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. El final ya se acerca…

Muchas gracias a todos lo reviews:

Fabysfafa

Ladys-Fantasy

Dreamy

Nellinda

Sligerer

Avisos:

N/A: Nota de la autora

-…-: Diálogos

"…": Pensamientos

Empezamos……….

* * *

Star abrió los ojos-¿Qué ocurrió?- Cuestionó con voz soñolienta

-Fue muy extraño. Primero parecía que habías visto un fantasma y después te desmayaste y después Robin gritó STARFIRE y después-Chico Bestia fue interrumpido por Cyborg quien simplemente dijo-Te desmayaste-

Star parpadeó y miró a sus amigos extrañada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Robin con preocupación.

-S-si, creo que si…-

-¿Qué viste?- Preguntó de improvisto Ireth. Todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la pregunta de Ireth. Star cerró los ojos e hizo fuerza para recordar. Las imágenes llegaron mezcladas y borrosas a su mente.

-Recuerdo un volcán, y muchos nazguls. Luego u-una extraña criatura-Star tragó con dificultad y continuó.-Después todo cambió y recuerdo haber estado en un bosque. Alguien me llamaba y me decía que me despertara. Y luego desperté-

Ireth se incorporó y habló

-La primera visión debe haber sido algo que estaba ocurriendo en Candor. Luego la imagen del bosque se debió a que yo había ingresado en tu mente, para que pudieras despertar-

Un silencio incómodo recayó sobre el lugar. Chico Bestia carraspeó –Entonces ¿ya está bien?-

-Si, estará bien, pero no puedo asegurar que deje de tener esas visiones, o presentimientos- Agregó Ireth con voz suave.

Robin ayudó a Star a incorporarse y preguntó -¿Es seguro que sigamos viaje?-

Finrod desvió la mirada de Star y dijo –Si, es seguro-

Robin le echó una mirada desconfiada y miró tentativamente a Ireth para su opinión

-Si es seguro- Replicó Ireth

* * *

Ya había pasado el mediodía y los Titanes y sus amigos continuaban la marcha hacia la Universidad. Ireth iba meditando lo que le había dicho Starfire sobre su visión. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Raven caminaba a un costado del camino. Ella también tenía un mal presentimiento. Chico Bestia notó que estaba apartada y dando pequeños saltitos se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Rae?-

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre su apodo "Rae". Se limitó a decirle –Nada-

Chico Bestia frunció el entrecejo y dijo

-Vamos Rae, yo sé que algo te sucede…-

Raven cerró los ojos con furia y volvió a decir secamente

-Nada-

-Vamos Rae-

-¡No ocurre nada!-

-Yo sé que si. Vamos Rae-

-¡Está bien!- Exclamó aireada Raven. A su izquierda y un árbol perdió su copa. Chico Bestia abrió los ojos. -¡Te lo diré si dejas de llamarme "Rae"!- Chico Bestia emitió una leve risita y replicó –De acuerdo, de acuerdo-

Raven se relajó un poco y cambió su expresión fastidiada por una que denotaba más preocupación.

-No estoy segura, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Está visión de Starfire…no lo sé…No es la primera vez que sueña con esa criatura- Replicó Raven. Chico Bestia la miró sorprendido y abrió la boca para cuestionar pero Raven se le adelantó –Lo sé porque cuando ingresé en su mente con Ireth tuve una rápida visión de sus pesadillas anteriores, y en todas está esa criatura- Chico Bestia cerró la boca pero inmediatamente la volvió abrir solo para ser interrumpido por Ravne una vez más –No te preocupes, Robin ya lo sabe.- Dijo Raven esbozando una leve sonrisa. Chico Bestia cerró la boca y sonrió satisfecho. –Tenemos buena comunicación- Dijo sonriendo. Raven se sonrojó ligeramente.

Star caminaba con la mirada perdida. Los últimos sueños que había tenido, sumados a la reciente visión le provocaban una inmensa preocupación. Sentía que algo-algo sumamente grave- se acercaba. Robin, quien caminaba a su lado, de vez en cuando le echaba miradas preocupadas. Ya se había cansado de preguntarle si sentía bien, porque ella tan solo le sonreía y le contestaba que sí. Mientras tanto, Cyborg trataba de establecer una conversación con los hermanos hada.

-¿Qué creen que suceda?- Les preguntó

-…-

Cyborg carraspeó

-Estemm…¿Creen que sea algo grave?-

-…-

Los miró confundido y medio harto y les volvió a preguntar

-¿Ustedes hablan?-

Lúthien y Elessar lo miraron con creciente molestia. Cyborg les sonrió y lentamente se alejó un poco. Se acercó a Finrod quien había estado observando entretenido los vanos intentos de Cyborg de entablar una conversación.

-¿Es que ellos no hablan?- Preguntó Cyborg extrañado

Finrod rió ligeramente y le contestó –No son personas de muchas palabras. Ellos son más expresivos con aquellos con quienes tienen más confianza. Quizás dentro de un tiempo te hablarán más-

Cyborg puso una cara como diciendo "¡Oh!" y siguió caminando

* * *

Luego de haber caminado varios días, los Titanes, Lúthien, Elessar, Finrod e Ireth llegaron a la Universidad. Ésta se encontraba bien escondida entre los bosques más espesos. Era un hermoso edificio, bastante antiguo, adornado por las copas de los árboles. Al llegar, fueron recibidos por el director de la Universidad, el elfo más sabio y experto, quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a Finrod. El primer día lo pasaron recorriendo el lugar y conociendo famosos elfos arqueros. Más a la tarde Starfire les dijo que no se sentía muy bien y que quería y a dormir un rato. El director de la Universidad les comunicó dónde estaba su habitación y Raven se ofreció para acompañarla.

Estaban caminando para la habitación. Star caminaba con la mirada perdida un con una leve expresión de dolor en el rostro. Raven la miraba preocupada.

-Starfire, a mí debes decirme qué te sucede-

Star la miró y en vano trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Simplemente no pudo. Se limitó a bajar la mirada y contestarle

-Realmente no lo sé…-

Y entonces lo escuchó.

Era un grito agudo y desgarrador que le perforaba los tímpanos. Star se tapó los oídos y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. El grito era insoportable. Le helaba la sangre.

-¡Starfire ¿qué sucede!-

Star gemía en el piso tapándose los oídos. Y de repente el grito desapareció. Star abrió los ojos. Respirando entrecortadamente se incorporó. Raven la ayudó y nuevamente le preguntó

-¿Qué sucede?-

Star la miró y susurró

-¿No lo escuchaste?-

Raven parpadeó mirando a Star muy preocupada

-¿Qué cosa tenía que escuchar?-

-El grito…-

Raven hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. "Entonces Raven no lo escuchó" Pensó Star "Tengo la sensación que ya he escuchado este grito antes"

Sin darse cuenta, Raven ya la había acompañado a su habitación. Star se tiró en la cama e inmediatamente se durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no solo Raven miraba con preocupación y miedo a Star. Robin también. El día anterior, inmediatamente después de lo ocurrido con Starfire, Raven le contó todo a Robin. Él creía que algo muy malo le estaba sucediendo a Star, y que si no se detenía, la iba terminar volviendo loca.

Ese día se iban a juntar a discutir tácticas de batalla. La reunión sería en el salón más importante de la Universidad y asistirían los elfos guerreros más importantes.

Ya en la sala…

-Queridos elfos, hadas y humanos. Hoy nos reunimos para discutir la mejor táctica de batalla con el fin de derrotar la armada de Candor. Gracias a los dioses y a Ireth, contamos con la ayuda de la Elegida y sus amigos- Dijo señalando a los Titanes- Pero debo advertirles que esta será un batalla muy difícil. Sidor enviará sus mejores y más numerosas tropas. Él tiene sed de victoria…-

Pero para Star la voz del director se le hizo lejana. Giró la cabeza para los costados y vio a sus amigos muy concentrados en lo que decía. Se sentía un poco mareada. Unos escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda y la hicieron temblar súbitamente. Robin giró la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablarle cuando un grito desgarrador le perforó los tímpanos a Star. Nuevamente se tapó los oídos en un vano intento de detener ese atemorizante aullido. Robin se paró bruscamente de la silla y gritó. -¡Star!-

Ella gemía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

De repente el grito que Star estaba escuchando se hizo audible. Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos. Era un grito desgarrador y muy escalofriante.

-¿Qué es eso!- Gritó Chico Bestia

-¡Es lo que ha estado escuchando Star!- Respondió Raven presionándose con fuerza las manos sobre los oídos.

Star sintió como el gritó comenzó a ser escuchado por todos. Vertiginosamente, una imagen de un desierto se le apareció. Vio nazguls, lorgs y un enorme dragón que aumentó el volumen del grito. Star gritó. Y el grito desapareció.

Todos jadeaban.

Star los miró

-Sidor y su ejército-

.Robin la miró y dijo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya vienen…-

* * *

Bueno, no pueden negar que este capítulo me salió más largo. Estoy orgullosa de mí misma

Capítulo 14: La Batalla Final

La Batalla Final se acerca¿podrán vencer a los ejércitos de Candor?

Hasta luego!

Maru


	15. Nota de la autora

Hola! Feliz 2006!

Hace tiempo que no actualizaba debido a que a principios de Diciembre me dieron de baja el servicio de internet. Es por eso que no pude actualizar la historia...

Ahora, y por todo Enero, voy a estar de vacaciones, con lo cual se me va a ser imposible actualizar la historia. Lo único que les pido es miles de perdones y mucha paciencia, porque en Febrero voy a contratar otro servicio de internet!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y les pido disculpas de nuevo!

Les deseo un muy feliz 2006...

Maru!


End file.
